Soul Reapers Have Diaries?
by Lazy White FurrBall
Summary: Since when did Soul Reapers keep daries? Well apparently they do and guess what you get to peak into Rangiku's, Momo's, and Toshiro's daries! Hmmmm I wonder what they write in their's anyways
1. Prologue: Soul Reapers have Diaries!

**Disclaimer!** I don't own any of the Bleach Charaters

* * *

**Prologue**: Soul Reapers have Diaries?!

So I finally got this thing, well more like a book called a diary. Rangiku yelled at me after I picked up hers and was looking at it.

_-Flashback-_

"Capitan! What are you doing?! Rangiku shouted at her short, white-haired captain. "What Rangiku?" he replied to her shouting with a serious face, but that was quickly wiped off when she stormed toward him and snatched the book from his hand. "Whoa! What was that for?" he asked surprised and startled.

"What was that for?! I should ask you! Why do you have my diary?!" "Your what?" he had a questionable face. "MY DIARY! See this book right here?" "Yeah so what?" "It's MY DIARY! That's what." she said furiously. "That silly book? I thought it was just a book"

"Well no its not. It's MY DIARY and that's that." she said with a huff and still furious, then stormed out of the room.

_-End of Flashback-_

He shivered when he remembered that. It was actually the first time he was actually a bit scared of Rangiku. Well let's see why this thing can cause such a big fuss.

-Hitsugaya

* * *

Kaaaaaayh! I can't believe my captain got a diary. Really my short white- haired captain got himself a diary! Now he can see how I felt when he found mine, but nooo that's not all I'm going to do. I'm going to be nosey and look at some of his entries. Besides I might find something good to use against him when I have paperwork to do! Yes this is a great plan Rangiku; Yes I know it is, I'm so smart!

-Rangiku

* * *

So Rangiku ran up to me saying Hitsugaya-kun got himself a diary. Then she was non stop ranting on about it. It was a little bothersome if you ask me.

_ -Flashback-_

"Momo! Guess what!" Rangiku squealed! "What is it Rangiku-san?" "You won't believe it; my captain got himself a diary! And this is Toshiro Hitsugaya were talking about...MY CAPITIAN!" "Hitsugaya-kun? Are you sure Rangiku-san? It doesn't sound like him."

"Yes I'm positive, I couldn't believe it either, but it's true!" Momo thought to herself ' I don't know about this...I mean my Shiro-chan? Waiiit what am I thinking? He's not My Shiro-chan...he's just a good and close childhood friend...yes that's all.

Yet, still I never would think he would get a diary.' She was snapped out of her thoughts by Rangiku still squealing and ranting on about this diary business. "So isn't this great Momo?" "Uh sure I guess." "It's a perfect weapon for me to use too" Rangiku kept ranting.

"Wait weapon?" Momo asked a bit confused. "Oh did I just say that out loud?" "Yes you did Rangiku...what do you mean by that?" "Oh it's just that...I won't have to do so much paper work because of this."

Momo sighed and thought ' yep that's typical Rangiku for you, always trying to get out of her paperwork.' "Well I got to get running Momo before my captain comes to hunt me down again." "Alright Rangiku-san, bye" "Bye Momo!" and with that she hurried off.

-_End of Flashback-_

Well I hope Rangiku doesn't go out of control with this and drag me into something I don't want to be involved in.

-Momo

Review/ comment please! hoped you liked the sneek peak! theres plently on the way though, hoping to update soon along with Hitsugaya's confession!


	2. Getting used to this Diary thing

******Disclaimer!** I don't own any of the Bleach Charaters

* * *

**Few Days later :**

So nothing has happened yet, but maybe that's because 1. I haven't written in here yet or 2. no ones found out yet...I think. I guess I shouldn't write anything too personal in here just because of the fact that I have such a nosey lieutenant who's main goal most likely is to find this.

-Hitsugaya

* * *

**1** **Week later :**

Hitsugaya totally forgets to not write anything to personal in here, but it's too late he already has!

So I happened to come across a book and guess what! It was my captain's diary. I flipped through some pages and found an intresting entry:

_So I still can't figure out a way to get Momo to stop calling me Shiro-chan or Little Shiro, its Capitian Hitsugaya for the last freaking time! But I'm starting to notice that smile of hers is so cute, wait what am I talking about! I can't be thinking like this...besides I have paperwork to complete that Rangiku didn't do again. (no surprise really) _

_-Hitsugaya_

Ha! Now I got something to use against him finally! But now that I'm thinking maybe I should help him with this "little" problem he's got.

-Rangiku

* * *

So Rangiku keeps telling me that I should drop hints to Hitsugaya-kun that I like him, but I tell her I have no idea what she is talking about. I like him...as A FRIEND well make that close friend. Nothing more, I think...well I do think about him a lot but it's because were close friends isn't it? i don't know I'm all flustered now!

-Momo

* * *

Hmmmmm now lets see I have to figure out a way to get both of them to admit their feelings for each other. This is so annoying and I know I should do something otherwise they will get nowhere! Then again I might get yelled at...hmmmm I think I'll just do it anyways...I'm sure he'll be happy after this is all over and he's with his love! Now to figure out a plan! *plans evilly*

-Rangiku

* * *

So lately Rangiku has been acting a bit strange lately and I have a bad feeling about it too. I think she's planning something and I'm pretty sure I don't want to know what it is. But still these thoughts haven't gone away...well actually I think there increasing if anything and these thoughts keep interfering with my paperwork. Yes, this is indeed quite bothersome. And on top of that it seems someone may have messed with my diary...well then I wonder who that could be. Pfft I know way to well who it was...geeze Rangiku, just you wait.

-Hitsugaya

Review/ comment please!


	3. Thoughts and Making Plans

**Disclaimer! **I don't own any of the Bleach Charaters

* * *

I don't know if it's just me, but I think Shiro-chan is acting strange. It's like he's trying to avoid me and when he sees me he has the urge to turn around and go the other way. I'm starting to wonder did I do something wrong? or is he just being his moody self again?

-Momo

* * *

Alright so they haven't suspected anything yet, but coming up with a 100% well planned plan is harder than I what am I talking about? This is Rangiku here, coming up with a great workable plan should be childs play for me. But hmmm...I know I'll go nag Kira to help me with this. Yep this plan will work perfectly!

-Rangiku

* * *

This is weird Rangiku-san keeps pestering me about things that make no sense to me. First she's asking me about what I like or what I like in a guy. I bet she's planning...umm actually I don't want to know what shes planning. Something tells me trouble is headed my way.

-Momo

* * *

So I have a slight problem, Momo is starting to notice that I'm trying to avoid her. It's only a matter of time till she confronts me and makes me talk. Which reminds me, I guess it's to get back at me for my strange behavior. She told me that: _"Shiro-chan whether you're sitting or standing your eye level doesn't change that much."_ I guess I should have seen that coming because of how I treated her. But never mind all this, I need to continue to stop these crazy thoughts.

-Hitsugaya

* * *

So I got it! I'll set Momo up on a blind date with Kira, yes thats it. Then I'll tell Toshiro and see how he reacts. Yep this will be fun, now I have to go and find Momo, I have the perfect thing for her to wear tonight!

-Rangiku

* * *

So Rangiku came up to me, she handed me a bag and told me to put it on. Then she said I'm going on a blind date? What is she planning now? but, well it is pretty maybe I will take her up on this, I mean whats the worse thing that could happen?

-Momo

* * *

Rangiku told me that Momo was going on a date with someone today. I don't understand why she would tell me this. What Momo does is her business and **NO** I'm not jealous...I think...

-Hitsugaya

Review/Comment! Thanks!


	4. This thing called Jealously

******Disclaimer! **I don't own any of the Bleach Charaters

**Spotlight Story: **Wait we have what? (teaser: What happens when the whole bleach gang find out they have musicals, Fan fiction stories, ect... things written about them?) In this fun Story Special you get to peak in at their POV on what they think! Now onwards to the story!

* * *

Well the date was okay expect for the fact..well... Kria said he'd be back but he never did come back. What was surprising was who showed up was Hitsugaya-kun. I asked him what he was doing here, all he said was "I heard you'd be here so I came here looking for you." I was a bit stunned because he has never looking for me. I wonder what that was all about.

-Momo

* * *

Wow I couldn't believe how pretty Momo looked, her hair was in light curls, a strap-less icy blue colored dress that stopped just before the knees. Wait what am I talking about? she wasn't just pretty she was stunning! Gah! what am I talking about? Maybe this does mean something...all these thoughts are leading me to the fact that I do have feelings for her and there more than just sibling like...there more like I'm in love with her.

-Hitsugaya

* * *

I recently noticed now Hitsugaya-kun isn't ignoring me anymore, but now he's acting a different type of strange towards me. He's well been staring at me a lot lately and when ever a guy starts to flirt with me I feel the temature drop drastically, but then once they leave it goes back to normal. It seems he's starting to have this thing called jealously forming within him. Hmmmm I wonder why he's becoming jealous though...I thought he only looked at me like a childhood friend...you know sibling type relationship.

-Momo

* * *

Now that was great! Just seeing my captain's face like that when he saw Momo. You could tell his heart skipped a beat. I knew he liked her. Now to get him to admit it that he likes her and then tell her. Tsk, Tsk he's such a stubborn child...err I mean boy...uh ummm guy..yeah thats it! *snickers* It's just so hard to call him that because of his hight. *sigh* But yes this will be hard...he keeps his emotions all pent-up and rarely shows them. Geezes he too shy if you ask me.

-Rangiku

* * *

I think I just realized something, I think I'm falling for Hitsugaya-kun. He keeps invading my thoughts more and more lately. I can't get him off my mind! Oh No! this is a major problem how can I focus on my work and duties? *sigh* And this jealously thing? It's not making anything better...just worse.

-Momo

* * *

Grrr this is getting harder and harder for me to hide my blush when I see Hinamori. Good thing she hasn't noticed this yet...at least I don't think so. but yes I'm pretty sure I'm in love with her...theres no doubt about that and on top of that...I'm starting to see thing jealous side of me come out. This is rare...i never even knew I had this side. I mean when ever I see a guy get close to Hinamori I get within her distance and raise my spiritual pressure a bit just to scare them off. It's like I'm claiming her as mine...even thought she isnt...yet that is.

-Hitsugaya

* * *

Review/comment Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks!

**Authors Note: **I will be working very hard to update this story as well and writing the special and hoping to realise the first chapter/ prologue to Forbidden Love. Hope your excited for the special and new story!

**P.S** Hitsugaya's Confession is now complete!


	5. Rangiku's Plan to make you Mine

**Disclaimer! **I don't own any of the Bleach Charaters

* * *

Haha so captain thinks he can hide it from me, but I know he's finally realizing he has fallen for Momo. I knew I was right! But it is cute though...falling in love with your childhood friend. Must be nice too because of the fact you knew each other all your life and you share that special bond. I wish I had that type of relationship, but sadly Gin left me here...alone...baka! (idoit)

-Rangiku

* * *

Alright so Rangiku made me spill about my crush on Hinamori and well she gave me this look and then this list.

Rangiku's Plan to get your crush to be yours

personally made for Toshiro Hitsugaya

**Rules**

1.) No moodiness!

2.) Accept your pet name (for its cute and she'll start to figure out you like her!)

3.) Be ablit sly at dropping hints that you like her

4.) Most Imporant! Don't DO anything I wouldn't do! (If you do it might scare her since it'd be coming from you and you wouldn't do such things.)

**Now Three easy steps!**

1. Get together, preferably somewhere private

2. Start to act a little lovely dovey, but don't over do it and bring it upon her to fast

3. By this point she's practically yours!

Easy as that Toshiro Hitsugaya! By Rangiku, your favorite lieutenant!

Well I guess it can't hurt to follow this...wait! what am I saying..advice from her never ends well! But if I don't do this Rangiku will flip and I really don't want to deal with that again.

-Hitsugaya

* * *

So my captain was against my plan at first but when I reminded him of what happened last time he refused.

-flashback-

_"Captain! why didn't you take my advice!" "Because Rangiku something just wasn't right about that plan of yours and besides just drop it. I can take care of my own problems." "That's not the point though captain!" She slammed her hand down on the desk making all the paperwork he was working on fly up in the air. "**RANGIKU!** Watch it!" he snapped. She slammed down on the desk again. "**Rangiku!**" she caused him to mess up on his signature on the papers he just picked up. "But captain..." "No buts, just leave Rangiku before you make a bigger mess. "Fine but you should take a look at this before you plan anything."_

-end of flashback-

Hmmmm I hope he didn't throw it away, it's a pretty good plan if I do say so myself. Now if only he will use my plan! I know it'll work!

-Rangiku

* * *

Well I'm attempting to try Rangiku's plan. I hope this goes well otherwise she's going to get it big time. Yes if this plan of hers makes things worse...I'll personally make sure she gets plenty of paperwork and will make sure she does it all. I guess though if it does work I'll let her slide...just this time though. *Sigh* I can't believe I'm going to go through with this plan. Well wish me luck.

-Hitsugaya

Review/Comment! Thanks!


	6. When Plan A fails Theres always Plan B

**Disclaimer! **I don't own any of the Bleach Charaters

_*Part 1 of When Plan A fails...Theres always Plan B*_

* * *

Great so Rangiku's plan backfired on me! It was going smoothly but right when I was going to kiss her unexpectedly Rangiku barged in drunk, which caused Momo freak then pass out right there on the spot. So now it's ruined and I think I just lost my one and only chance to tell and show her how I really feel about her. Gah! Rangiku I'm going to get you back for this!

-Hitsugaya

* * *

I'm trying to write my entry fast because my captain is so pissed at me! My perfect plan was ruined and well actually it's my fault.

~Rangiku's talk with Haineko~

*sigh* Rangiku how could you mess it up like that!

I know, I know it's not like I ment too Haineko.

Yeah, yeah but maybe you should chill out on trying to get pictures...you went a little to far last night.

I know! Now how about helping me come up with another plan Haineko! you know one...that I can't possibly mess up.

Fine old woman, besides though maybe I'll get to see my darling Hyorinmaru.

I'm not an old woman Haineko!

Sure what ever you say.

~End~

-Rangiku

* * *

~Momo's talk with Tobiume~

It was umm well intresting I guess last night...with Hitsugaya-kun.

Yes indeed it was, Rangiku barged in on you two just when you were about to kiss...then you freaked out and fainted.

It's not my fault!..hey wait you were spying?!

Sure it isn't; don't put it that way! it makes me look bad, but don't give up Momo! you always have other chances. Besides that lazy cat Haineko was with her. She probably talked her into doing that anyways.

I suppose so.

Don't doubt yourself Momo otherwise who knows you might faint again if he tries to kiss you. *snickers*

It's not funny Tobiume!

Sure it isn't *keeps snickering*

*Sigh*

~End~

-Momo

* * *

~Toshiros talk with Hyorinmaru~

Toshiro...Hey wake up!

What now Hyorinmaru, this better be important I'm not in a very good mood right now.

Yes I know, I saw.

What?! you were spying on me?

Now saying it like that just makes me look horrible, but I will admit it was amusing watching that. Your quiet a ladies man aren't you?

Quit making fun of me Hyorinmaru.

Hey don't throw a fit with me, I'm not the one who makes the girl he likes faint like that.

It wasn't my fult! Rangiku came in and scared her, which caused her to faint.

Well you can always try again. It's not like she's going anywhere.

Yeah but this time...I'm doing this my way, Rangiku's plan failed...which isn't a surprise.

Well just don't make her faint now Toshiro. *snickers*

Oh leave me be you overgrown dragon why don't you go bother someone else.

~End~

-Toshiro

* * *

Review/Comment! Thanks! _*Part 2 coming soon!*_


	7. Plan B: Toshiro's Master Plan?

***SPOILER ALERT!*** This Chapter Hints at the Zanpakuto Rebellion Arc. You Have Been Warned!*

**Disclaimer! **I don't own any of the Bleach Charaters

Now Onwards to the Story!

* * *

~Toshiro's Flashback on his plan~

*Toshiro glares at his zanpakuto*

"I know your there listening Hyorinmaru."

"As your zanpakuto I always am." "

Well if you have time to listen then come out and help me!"

"With what? I thought since you were such a ladies man you could handle this yourself."

"Oh shut it you overgrown lizard." Toshiro snapped

"Hey watch that tone of yours otherwise I'll never help you." he replied with a low growl.

Toshiro let out a sigh. "Sorry it's just I don't want this to mess up and be a failure like Rangiku's plan."

"I-I-I know what you mean kid." Hyorinmaru said while trying not to laugh.

With that Hyorinmaru appeared right in front of his young master. "Well then whats your plan?"

"Well I'm thinking well...freezing up a room to give it that wintery touch." Toshiro said a little shyly. "Now I'm going to go and get ready alright?"

"Yes Sir" Hyorinmaru said without emotion and watch his master leave. Once alone Toshiro thought to himself I hope he knows what I mean.

* * *

* **2 Hours Later** **(7:00pm)** *

* * *

I hope he's done in there. Toshiro thought. "Oi Hyorinmaru are you done in there?" There was no reply so he decided to walk right in. but what he found shocked him...it was Tobiume who was perched on his zanpakuto's shoulders putting up fake cherry blossoms around the room, while at the same time the room was still being covered in a light frost. "Hyor- Hyor- Hyorinmaru!" he finally managed to stutter out. "What is it master?" He replied while turning around, but he must have turned around to fast because a young girls yelp was heard.

"Hey at least tell me when your going to turn around like that!" Tobiume said while trying to readjust herself. "Oh, sorry Tobiume I forgot you were on my shoulders." "HYORINMARU!" Toshiro said losing his patience with him. By the sudden change in his masters voice even he was startled. "What is it?" He asked still a bit shaken. "What is Momo's Zanpakuto doing here!?" Toshiro exclaimed. "Oh don't sorry Momo just thinks I'm out with that lazy cat Hainkeo." Tobiume explained cheerfully.

Then as if it wasn't good enough...Hainkeo came in. "Tobiume!" Hainkeo growled out. "What are you doing to my darling Hyorinmaru?!" "Whats wrong Hainkeo, you're not jealous are you?" Tobiume replied with a mocking tone. At this point Hainkeo was furious. "Get off of him now!" She just stuck her tonuge out in reply. "Tobiume I thought you had a brain, but then again I wonder if anything goes on in that head of yours!" Hainkeo growled out. "Tsk, as if you would know, besides I have a lot more going on up there then you do." Tobiume replied coldly.

"Ugh! that's it! Growl!" As soon as Tobiume heard this she jumped off Hyorinmaru. "Snap" was all you could hear in reply. Now as if things couldn't get any worse...they just had too! Because of all the fighting and bickering Momo came rushing in wearing a peach colored kimono with small cherry blossoms printed on it.

She was too stunned to even speak. And before she could even react she saw one of Tobiume's fire balls coming at her. Good thing Hyorinmaru protected Momo, but Toshiro on the other hand just stood there frozen in horror...he didn't know what to do...he didn't want her to see this. His plan was totally ruined.

~End~

I can't believe that all happened! This was supposed to be perfect and work out! What went wrong...maybe me and Momo just aren't ment to be together. No I can't think that! Come on Toshiro your such a prodigy then come up with a plan that works!

-Hitsugaya

Man that was a tiring entry he thought...but it was worth it.

* * *

Review / Comment Please! Sorry it took so long to update...and if this chapter kind of sucks...I had a hard time writing what would happen...


	8. Story Delay Notice, Sorry

Sorry for the Delay on the following stories,

Soul Reapers Have daries?

Since when did soul reapers keep daries? Well apparently they do and guess what you get to peak inside Rangiku's, Toshiro's and Momo's daries! Hmmm I wonder what they write in there anyways.

Love Potion Mishap

What happens when Rangiku slips a love potion into her taicho's tea thinkig when he eyes Hinamori he' fall in love with her, but shes oh so very wrong it turned him into a cute little white wolf pup insted! And guess who stumbles across him and decides to adopt him as her own? Thats right none other then Momo Hinamori!

but I'm preparing for exams that are next week (29-31) and currently studying my butt off for them. Again sorry for the inconvenience.


	9. Zanpakuto's Master Plan: Code: JGTA

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the bleach characters

A/N Still with the Zanpakuto rebellion Arc + only chapter that is not a diary entry but what happens following ch 7.

So who knew Zanpakutos could be useful for other things besides fighting with. Now onwards with the long awaited next chapter! Thank You for your patience.

"Nice going Hainkeo you ruined it all." Tobiume said coldly. "Hey it's your fault too little miss smarty, like I said before I thought you had a brain up there then again I wonder if anything goes on in that head of yours." Hainkeo snapped back. "When it comes to brains you really shouldn't talk." "But brains don't make you cute dummy." "Oh just shut up you furball." "Umm I'd have to interpret but don't you think we should fix what we did?" Hyorinmaru questioned a bit nervous. He knew all to well it's dangerous to try to stop them sometimes. "Oh my darling Hyorinmaru is right" Hainkeo said sweetly.

* * *

The Zanpakuto's Master Plan! Just Get Together Already (J.G.T.A)

Hainkeo - pick the perfect place for them to meet

Tobiume + Hyorinmaru - get both Momo and Toshiro to "bump" into each other

"Hey why does Tobiume get to be paired with my darling Hyorinmaru?" Hainkeo growled out with a jealous tone. "Its only like that because unlike you I'm mature and I won't be all over him, besides Hyorinmaru suggested it."Tobiume said in a tone hinting to her obvious victory. "Come on you two we have a lot of work to do." Hyorinmaru said in a serious tone obviously telling them to get serious.

* * *

Part 1- Hainkeo's Romance Scouting

"Hmm let's see here a good place for them to run into each other." Hainkeo asked herself. She thought a little longer and then it hit her... litterly. A hot springs flyer flew right into her face. Just as she was about to get mad, she looked at the flyer closer and thought; 'Hey this isn't a bad idea, it's perfect for them'.

Part 2 Meet at 9pm...Wait..Hainkeo you did what?!

"Hmp where is that lazy cat, it's almost time were supposed to get them to bump into each other." Tobiume said impatiently. "I'm sure she'll come in any minute now." Hyorinmaru replied. "Guess who's back!" Hainkeo said a few seconds after Hyorinmaru spoke."What took you so long it's almost time!" Tobiume questioned half-mad half concerned. "Oh settle down we'll make it, besides I picked the perfect place." "and where's that?" Hyorinmaru questioned. "It's here darling." Hainkeo replied sweetly while holding out two free passes for the hot springs.

"What!? Are you crazy Hainkeo we can't send them there." Tobiume protested "And why not?" Hainkeo questioned innocently. "Well umm.." "Ha! seems you can't finish your own sentence missy, well this is where they are going and that's that." Hainkeo said with a sly smirk showing her obvious victory. "Well if you two are done then lets go, we have a plan to set in motion." Hyorinmaru spoke in a serious tone, but both Hainkeo and Tobiume could have sworn there was a hint of mischief in his voice.

* * *

Review/Comment Please! Last Ch. coming soon!


	10. The Final Act - Together At Last

******Disclaimer!** I don't own any of the Bleach Charaters

Now onwards to the end of the story!

* * *

So I can't believe those Zanpakutos could actually fix their mistake. It was really surprising because what they planned worked.

~Flash Back~

8:30pm

"Oi Hyorinmaru what are you doing here?" Toshiro questioned his zanpakuto. "Well sir I came to give you this." he replied while handing over the hot springs pass. "Your kidding right?" "No Sir." Hyorinmaru replied seriously. 'Hmmm That's strange I don't remember entering a contest, but what harm could it do? I have been over working myself lately because of Rangiku.' he thought. After a few minutes Toshiro spoke again. "Alright I'll go, I need the break anyways." Hyorinmaru pleased with his masters answer also hoped this was going to work.

~End~

It seemed a bit odd though Hinamori was there too. Well it was until the next day we found out it was a set up. I'll say though I'm glad they did it and managed to make it work. Especially what happened later...errrr I won't write about that.

-Hitsugaya

* * *

I can't believe what happened yesterday. It seemed like it was a dream, who knew its all thanks to Tobiume, Hyorinmaru, and Hainkeo.

~Flash Back~

8:30pm

"Momo! look what you got!" Tobiume said cheerfully while running towards her. "Oh? What is it?" Momo questioned. "It says its a hot springs pass." Tobiume replied. "Wow! sure sounds like fun doesn't it?" Momo asked in a cheerful voice. "Sure does, why don't you go? I'll be fine here." Tobiume spoke trying to convince Momo to go. "Alright then I'll see you later then.: Momo said while heading towards the door.

~End~

I found it odd that I saw Hitsugaya-kun there as well since he hardly ever leaves his office, but don't get me wrong I enjoyed seeing him. Its just though I didn't expect something else would happen as well, but it wasn't a bad thing...

-Momo

She blushed a tint of pink thinking about what happened that night after writing her entry.

* * *

That sneaky cat Hainkeo, but she did plan a great plan and she learned from yours truly.

~Flash Back~

"Hainkeo you did what?!" Rangiku asked surprised. "Yep we set them up and it worked." Hainkeo replied excitedly. "Kaaaayh! your such a smart cat and you learned from yours truly." Rangiku squealed.

~End~

She's such a good cat even though she can be a moody brat at times, but I'm proud she planned a plan and made it work. Yep its so true Zanpakutos do take after their masters. Kaaaayh! I'm just so happy! But don't get me wrong I'm just as happy for those two love birds, they finally got together!

-Rangiku

* * *

**A/N-** The End! Hope you enjoyed it and thank you for all the waiting! Comment/Review Please!(:


End file.
